


boys in love at target

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Idk what 2 tag this... just read it and have fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: Little ficlet based on a tumblr post; "If my future s/o doesn’t stare at me like I’m their whole world while I stand like a crackhead in the candle section of target smelling every single candle before buying one then whats the point"





	boys in love at target

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop thinking about them and writing about them it's FINE!!!!! This is short and wrote it for funz but thought i would share :)

“David, just pick out a fucking candle,” Patrick said clearly agitated. They were standing in the aisle of a Target in some town probably starting with “Elm.” It was the first store Patrick could find that would appease David. They were on the way to a birthday party for Patrick’s mom and David gasped in the middle of the car ride. Prompting Patrick to slam on the breaks, because he thought he was about to hit something. No, it was just David remembering he forgot to buy a gift. 

“Patrick, it’s your mom,” David defended while picking up and smelling what felt like the 90th candle in a row. 

“You have met her multiple times, she likes you. She is glad you’re in my life and will love whatever you pick,” he said trying to sound calm towards David. Patrick knew that he was hyperfixating and panicking; no matter how many times that David met his family, he would panic  _ every  _ time. 

“Driftwood and Sea Salt is sophisticated and kinda sexy, but Clean Linen is a classic,” David said so goddamn seriously while also sounding like a fucking lunatic. They’d been standing there for upwards of 10 minutes, Patrick didn’t even think David could  _ smell  _ the candles anymore. Patrick chuckled and looked back at David fondly. His boyfriend was seriously contemplating every aspect of a candle that no one had ever even thought of before. And it was all for his Mom, and so he smiled even wider. 

“What?” David looked at him, now with a slight smile on too. He had two candles in one hand, one on his forearm and then another two in the next hand.

“You look unbelievably stupid right now,” Patrick teased, but he really thought he looked unbelievably adorable.

“Oh my god, okay..then.. I will just show up with a Coconut Sands candle and your mother will look at me like I am  _ literally _ disgracing your family,” he said in a rapid succession while trying to put the excess of candles away. It was a feat for none of those candles to fall and Patrick laughed even harder. David looked mortified and beautiful in the gross florescent light of the aisle, so he walked closer and put his hands on his shoulders.

“David. Anything, I mean anything, you bring, my mother will love.” He closed his eyes, moved his hands around haphazardly and landed on a candle. “Ah! Midnight Tiger Lily it is!”

“Okay, that’s going too far.” David looked disgusted and put Patrick’s candle back down. Ultimately, he grabbed the Clean Linen candle and pulled Patrick’s by the hand to the self-checkout. 

 


End file.
